


Her Sea Nymph

by Robo_Sammiches



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Monster Hunters, Pregnancy, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robo_Sammiches/pseuds/Robo_Sammiches
Summary: Nobuyuki is up late into the night, finishing a column forThe Harbor Heraldwhile his pregnant wife, Emma, sleeps through the thunder. He was a teacher to bards and dancers of the battlefield; he was a husband to a former Maelstrom mercenary; soon, he would be a father.Above all else, he was a yokai hunter.
Relationships: Nobuyuki Ienaka/Emma Ibori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Her Sea Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfall/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is a time skip for Emma and Nobu, something like an alternate universe! This does not mean these things will definitely happen! It's just imagination (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

For how hard the rain was slamming against the window of Nobuyuki's tiny bedroom, it didn't disturb his writing, nor his wife that lay in their bed. The bedroom was narrow, the walls stone on one side and wooden against where the bed sat. The only lightning that was provided was a dim candle that sat on Nobuyuki's desk across from the bed. Where he'd previously kept makeup was now littered with books by parents, for parents-to-be. Regardless of how he supplied himself, the awe of gazing upon Emma, fat with their child, would always strike him as though it were something brand new.

With Emma sound asleep, Nobuyuki took a moment to admire her. Her curly ginger locks gently tousled across the pillow; the peaceful expression on her freckled visage; the way her muscles, even when relaxed, formed a distinctive silhoutte of her body. He'd never imagined he'd even be deserving to look upon someone as strong and beautiful as his wife, much less to make a child with her. She'd always found herself needing to put on a brave face for everything, hating the idea of herself being soft and vulnerable. Yet, she could be soft around Nobuyuki. She could be gentle and passionate and delicate, all in a way only Nobuyuki could recognize as Emma putting her guard down. Nobody else could see her this way but him. With a breath catching in his chest, he sighed silently. This level of trust was sacred to him. It was every day that he wondered if Emma truly knew that.

Thunder rolled overhead and Emma, almost in sync, turned over. She'd struggled for a while now, being seven moons pregnant, but finally she'd gotten into a comfortable position. It wasn't an easy journey and it was far from over. It'd taken a moon after they had decided to have a child. Throughout having to deal with the constant morning sickness, the excitement of the conception didn't die down. The decision surprised their fellow hunters, as Emma and Nobuyuki were both so dedicated to their jobs. To give up the time to raise a child, especially for Emma to decide to become a housewife, was unexpected. Nobuyuki had even suspected some were keen on arguing against the idea, as implied by their behavior. It was sure enough that their positions as yokai hunters already posed a great risk to their lives. Painful as it was, they had come up with a plan for their child in emergency situations. For now, Nobuyuki discarded this pain. He was in the glow of fatherhood. Even Emma mentioned she was feeling her healthiest recently, embracing the preciousness that was to create life. How long it would take to fade away, Nobuyuki was unsure. Maybe when the baby came? Maybe a month later than that? Whatever happened, nothing could diminish the eagerness to see their own child. They would surely get tired as they already have; even just pregnancy was exhausting by itself. Reality was taking a while to sink it. It made Nobuyuki wonder how much Emma was actually expressing her discomfort and how much she was hiding from him.

Nobuyuki looked back to his writing. He'd drawn back a sleeve with his left hand, his right bearing a thin-pointed Hingan ink brush. The pot of ink he was using was nearly dried; he'd need to grind another ink stone. He set down the brush for the pot, only for his knuckle to bump the wooden bear carving that sat next to the pot. Thoughtfully, he picked it up. It was one of Emma's creations, which sold for a pretty gil piece at Hawkers' Alley. It's what allowed them to be able to afford the crib in the living room, with much thanks to their clanmates' assistance.

His attention is drawn away upon Emma's stirring. In the dark room, he could see her sitting up slowly, the red lamp at the foot of the bed lighting up her groggy features. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he inquired gently, setting the carving back down in its place. Emma was still sleepily rubbing at her eyes. Even in this lighting, Nobuyuki could notice that she'd even had a few freckles on her knuckles. He continued, "It's five bells past midnight. Do you want anything to drink?"

Emma was still, barely taking her hands away from her face. "That's a lot o' questions. . ."

"It is? I-"

"Wait 'til I got me fists out o' me eyes, Nobu," Emma chided, albeit she wasn't genuinely annoyed. Nobuyuki just smiled at the fond nickname she had given him, even so long as to back when they were but awkward allies. It'd even caught Nobuyuki by surprise when he addressed Emma by her nickname instead of the polite 'Ibori-san'. He was polite and formal, perhaps; stuck-up to some. Yet that's what made him Emma's Nobu.

Stowing his work aside, Nobuyuki rose, his cotton sleeping yukata flowing with his movements. He took a seat at the edge of the bed, a hand extended to brush Emma's leg under the covers. Emma's own hands rested in her lap, amber eyes following Nobuyuki's long fingers. Briefly, her eyes squinted, still afflicted with the heaviness of deep sleep.

"How long 'ave you been up?" came Emma's own question. For his response, Nobuyuki's lips formed a peaceful half-smile.

"I'd woken up before you," he replied softly. "Don't worry, I've gotten sleep."

Emma's fingers curled in her lap, her expression suspicious. "You've got so little o' it nowadays," she returned. Nobuyuki's hooded eyes creased with his smile.

"Then, I'll lay down with you once I finish this column," he said. Emma's brows worked a moment. "Yer still workin' on tha' ho-gaku feature?"

The way Emma always stressed the 'ho' in 'hogaku' always made him smile, regardless of how much he protested how the words were properly pronounced. However, he didn't want to laugh, lest Emma misconstrue how he considered her concerns.

"I want to represent the Hingan diaspora in Limsa Lominsa for _The Harbor Herald_ just right," Nobuyuki insisted. "There's no greater understanding of a people you can get than through their music."

Under the fog of just waking up, Emma couldn't hide much of her reaction. Her brows raised.

"You told me ya finished it _twice._ What happened ta bein' a moon early?"

Nobuyuki was soon to protest. "I've got the _perfect_ psycological explanation. There is a theory that the way Hingans and Domans register music in their brains differs than that of the main Eorzean populace, as given by the variations of tritonic scales."

Emma's mouth was agape for a moment as she squinted. ". . . I gotta piss."

"What?"

"I gotta _piss."_ Emma fuddled with the covers for a moment as she kicked her feet at Nobuyuki. He was soon to give her room to climb her way out of the bed. He soft inquiries of her need for help wa almost drowned out by her groans of effort to rise from the low-sitting bed. Once she stood, she straightened her back, hands on her hips. She was soon to make her way to the door until Nobuyuki stopped her with his next words.

"If we don't go back to bed right away, I'll make us breakfast," Nobuyuki offered. Emma seemed to consider this seriously.

"Okay," was her response before she made her way to the bathroom across the hall. For Nobuyuki, that was her tired response of an enthusiastic 'yes'. Once the door shut behind her, he clasped his hands together in silent victory.

\------

The cold rain of the summer night lightened up eventually, though no sun peaked through yet. The lighting of the kitchenette was still warm enough. Using a wooden spoon, Nobuyuki scooped steaming rice out of the _gohan-nabe_ into two porcelain bowls. One was a bit larger than the other, with there being no guess who it was for. In addition to the grilled mackerels placed on their own individual dishes, Nobuyuki added tamagoyaki from the skillet nearby to one of them.

A third bowl of rice is filled. It is small and undecorated, with the copsticks placed directly into the rice instead of upon it. It is transferred to a tray, along with a dish of sake. The tray was carried by Nobuyuki to the family alter in another room; the cabinet holding prayer beads, flowers, and incense. A single portrait of a peaceful mustachoid man sat in the middle, his face structure hard and square in comparison to Nobuyuki's more delicate features. However, even his eyes told of a light-hearted personality. Nobuyuki set down the food gently, sliding it forward. He ignited incense before clapping twice, closing his eyes for a while before he clapped again. Then, he returned to his duties.

Right as Nobuyuki was fetching the tea, Emma came waddling out of the bathroom. The entire dining hall was filled with the rich smells of seafood. As much as Emma was content to get lost in the scent of her husband's cooking, she shot a glance to Nobuyuki.

"Yer not makin' tha' Hingan woo-woo water again, are ya?" she asked. Nobuyuki was quick to turn with the tray in hand, prepared to protest. "It's not-" He blew air through his nostrils forcefully, but his tight-lipped expression was just trying to hide his smile.

"It's roasted green tea and it's _good for you,"_ Nobuyuki threw back. "Now, come eat your tamagoyaki. It's getting cold."

Emma returned the eager grin before heading over towards the low Hingan-style dining table. As always, Nobuyuki watched her lower herself to the floor, making sure to give her the thickest _zabuton_ for her spot. Ema waved him off, indicating she was alright. Even after seven moons, Nobuyuki was still filled with paranoia as a father. Emma put this with his careful personality.

Contently, Emma grabbed a fork in preparation to shovel in the food (chopsticks didn't grab enough to her), but she paused. Looking to Nobuyuki as he sat down, she clapped her hands together. "Eeda-taki-mass." Nobuyuki could never bring himself to correct her. The spirit of her effort was just too cute! Watching Emma stuff her face afterwards was equally adorable. With a palm against his cheek, he just watched for a while.

Once Emma came up for air - her rice bowl half empty at this point - she smiled. "You know, ya make the bes' omelettes, Nobu." At this point, she was just messing with him. Nobuyuki made no effort to hide himself rolling his eyes.

"It is _tamagoyaki,"_ he stated. "And it's more than just a Hingan omelette."

Emma noised a little 'ah' before cutting into her fish. "So, did you use your fancy apkallu eggs again? Or maybe that bird woman's egg?"

Nobuyuki was in the middle of his own bite of food when he stopped. "The ubume's?" He didn't think fondly of it. "We moved the egg," he reiterated. "We didn't take it."

The yokai hunters had to desperately avoid any attempts on the ubume's life, lest the spirit only be enraged instead of moving on upon the egg's hatching. Nonetheless, it posed a danger to the village they were hired by. Cho, the master of the hunt, had considered not letting Nobuyuki along, lest the ubume curse the couple as well. Nobuyuki put duty before himself, but at the cost of keeping the details a painful secret from Emma. Ubume were spirits of deceased pregnant women, after all.

Luckily, Emma didn't press further. She simply returned to her meal. Proudly, Nobuyuki had added, "I'd caught the mackerel myself. It's a much more economic decision to gather your own food these days."

Curiously, Emma perked up. "I didn't think tha's what yer usin' yer license for." She smirked. "Much less catchin' more scrawny sunfish."

Nobuyuki shook his head, grinning. "I remember that. It reminded me of what my father had shown me when I was a boy, you and I going out fishing for the first time. I had so much trouble with the hook. . . and I had gotten so much mud everywhere!"

"C'mon, it were a good first attempt," Emma replied with a laugh. "At least the onsen was nearby to wash up. Speakin' of, you made sure ta wash up after handlin' yer dead rats and everythin', right?" It took a moment for Nobuyuki to digest the question until he understood what Emma meant.

"Ah," he noised. "Tama doesn't eat for another week from now. Do not worry."

Tama the tsuchinoko (who was very real) sat in her own enclosure down the hall from the kitchenette. It was a secured place to keep her from getting out with the baby around, especially considering that she could jump and that she possessed a very potent venom, moreso than any snake of the mortal world. Fat and stumpy, she blinked from her point of view at Nobuyuki and Emma. One could say she knew they were talking about her. However, she never seemed to deign to reply. It could be said she didn't see the words as worthy. Quietly, her tongue flickered out.

Eventually, along with their light conversation, Nobuyuki and Emma finished their meal. While Nobuyuki rose to take it upon himself to wash the dishes, he found his wife behind him, her muscular arms wrapping gently around his slender torso. His actions slowed, especially upon Emma planting a kiss on his shoulder.

"Yer a worrywart, ya know tha'?" Emma mumbled against the cotton fabric of his day yukata, her eyes closed. Nobuyuki could feel the arch of her belly gently pressed against his back. His expression softening, she continued.

"I'll be fine. Yer superstitious an' gotta good reason ta be, but I've got the strongest people I know watchin' me back." A breath escaped her, warm and thick. "I never thought I'd be here in the first place."

Nobuyuki dried his hands, if only to raise one to toy with Emma's curls before placing a kiss to her cheek. It was quiet; when he spoke, his lips caressed the freckles there. "I never thought I'd be called 'strong' by a woman like you. Now, we'll be called 'mother' and 'father'." He turned to face Emma, undoing the _tasuki_ ties around his sleeves. He took her hands in his own, looking to them before meeting her eyes. "The kami have chosen this fate for us. They have decided that I meet _you._ I will see our fate carried out."

Emma's full lips curled into a small smile, eyes downturned as Nobuyuki tucked some hair behind her hair. "You got a really weird way with words, ya know tha'?" she remarked. "But I like it." His vocabulary was so painfully poetic, it definitely always reminded her that he was the son of a kabuki playwright. She leaned in gently, her lips meeting Nobuyuki's for a gentle kiss. Nobuyuki's hands rose to cup Emma's cheeks while her hands graced across his back. Once they parted, they saw each other's unique smiles; Nobuyuki's chaste expression and Emma's relaxed visage. Emma would have never seen herself as dainty as Nobuyuki made her feel, but it wasn't in a negative manner. She felt at peace.

Nobuyuki pressed his nose against Emma's cheek, his eyes closing. "You taste like fish," came his words to break the mood, Emma's nose wrinkling as she chuckled.

"Fine, I'll wash up," Emma retorted. "But you have to help me."

Nobuyuki mouthed the last two words before planting a kiss on Emma's forehead in agreement. To Emma's sailor, Nobuyuki was a merman, with a gentle voice and fiery eyes, living among deadly crags that erupted from the sea. Somehow, he'd ended up in Emma's fishing net, and he was alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for witchfall ummmmmmmmmm thamk u for commission me
> 
> *Goofy voice* I'll fuckin do it again


End file.
